En apesanteur
by Pucca-Funny-Love
Summary: Un petit OS sur Saint Seiya. Attention: yaoi! Surement OOC. Couple: surprise! -petit indice quand même: couple très difficile à trouver sur le net... Enfin, perso moi j'en ai pas trouvé beaucoup!-


**Notes : **

Petite histoire écrite sur un coup de tête, sous prétexte que les fics écrites sur le couple que j'adore ne suffisaient pas à me… satisfaire…

Un grand merci à Callogero, sans qui l'histoire n'aurait peut-être pas eu lieu… (Il m'excusera mon interprétation plutôt tordu de sa chanson, c'est pas moi qui ait écrit les paroles… Il m'excusera aussi les petites modifications que j'ai faite, parce que un ascenseur, ça se met pas partout ! )

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! BABYYYYYY !

**OoooooO**

Dans le manoir des Kido, les jours se suivaient paisiblement. Pour les cinq chevaliers de bronze, c'était le bonheur. Personne ne cherchait des noises à Athéna, ni ne tentaient de conquérir la Terre, et encore moins à s'attaquer au Sanctuaire. Le Grand Pope était plus ou moins fiable (d'après Marine, il semblerait qu'il aimait beaucoup rendre visite aux nouvelles recrues féminines…), et les beaux jours étaient arrivés. Ainsi, pendant que les autres chevaliers de bronze étaient postés en faction en Grèce (juste au cas où), Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki et Seiya se la coulaient douce…

En ce jour d'été particulièrement chaud, chacun profitaient pleinement de leur petit congé. Hyoga, détestant s'exposer au soleil car habitué au froid glacial de la Sibérie, se reposait à l'ombre des arbres du parc du manoir. A ses côtés, se tenait Ikki, allongé sur une serviette, en plein soleil. Il regardait paresseusement Shiryu, Seiya et Shun s'amuser dans la piscine, lorsque Hyoga interrompit sa séance de bronzage.

« -Mais comment fais-tu pour ne pas fondre ? Demanda le Cygne avec curiosité. Il fait au moins 40°C à l'ombre !

-Oh, ça c'est rien comparé à la fournaise que je devais supporter sur l'île de la Death Queen… » Répondit Ikki avec un sourire.

Tandis qu'il répondait, Seiya s'était approché du bord de la piscine et les regardait bavarder. Les deux chevaliers paresseux avaient eu la présence d'esprit de s'allonger à une distance respectable du bassin, connaissant le tempérament du chevalier de Pégase. Les éclaboussures étaient chose commune chez lui…

« -Hé les mecs ! Appela Seiya en faisant des grands signes de main à l'adresse de Hyoga et Ikki. On fait la course tous les cinq ?

-Non, pas maintenant… Fit Ikki sans bouger d'un poil

-Il fait trop chaud… » Marmonna Hyoga

Malgré ce peu d'enthousiasme, le jeune brun ne se laissa pas démonter, et tenta une nouvelle approche avec ces deux hydrophobes.

« -Oh allez, faites pas vos femmelettes ! »

Mais la provocation fit un flop. Hyoga se contenta de maugréer quelque chose d'incompréhensible en tournant le dos à la piscine, et le chevalier du Phénix demeura de marbre. Ca n'était pas ça qui allait prouver qu'il était un faiblard. Seul un demeuré réagirait à ces paroles, comme Seiya par exemple… Ikki poussa un petit soupir de lassitude. Ce qu'il pouvait être lourd parfois…

« -Allez les gars, elle est super bonne en plus ! »

Seiya, qui persistait à vouloir les convaincre d'entrer dans l'eau, se mit à faire de petites longueurs pour leur donner envie… Ou bien pour montrer qu'il savait bien nager, avec lui on pouvait s'attendre à tout. Ikki leva les yeux au ciel, agacé. Tout compte bien réfléchi, il était SOUVENT lourd. Quand l'ainé du groupe n'avait pas envie de faire quelque chose, il ne le faisait pas. Mais quand on l'obligeait à le faire, il ne valait mieux pas être le despote, sinon…

« -Seiya, laisse-les tranquille. Gronda Shiryu. Tu vois bien qu'ils n'ont pas envie de se baigner… »

Très bien Shiryu, pensa Ikki avec soulagement. Ca, c'était un brave type.

« -Pff… Rabat-joies… Marmonna Seiya en faisant la planche. En fait, vous avez peur que je vous batte, c'est ça ?

-Seiya… » Soupira Shiryu en levant les yeux au ciel

Mais aucun des deux concernés ne bougea. Hyoga contemplait avec entêtement les nuages, et Ikki se contentait de regarder droit devant lui, les yeux dans le vague. Il était si bien, apaisé, serein. Les rayons du soleil semblaient caresser doucement sa peau, une bise légère faisait voleter quelques mèches de ses cheveux, et l'eau de la piscine brillait de milles feux. Soudain, une forme surgi de l'eau, tirant le Phénix de ses réflexions. Une silhouette fine et délicatement musclée, ses longs cheveux mouillés retombants sur ses épaules, venait de remonter à la surface, tel un dauphin jouant joliment dans son élément. Il repoussa les quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, puis se renversa en arrière et fit la planche quelques minutes, le regard fixant un point invisible dans le ciel. Allongé ainsi dans l'eau, flottant à la surface, Shun avait l'allure d'une nymphe aquatique, une Néréide masculine. Face à cette figure de rêve, Ikki en eut le souffle coupé, et une bouffée de chaleur monta en lui.

Depuis quelques temps déjà, Shun semblait avoir changé. Il était devenu attirant, envoûtant même. Par moment, le jeune homme ressemblait à un ange déchu lorsqu'il adoptait une attitude morose, quand il pensait être seul. En effet, Ikki le surprenait de plus en plus souvent enfermé dans sa solitude, l'air perdu dans ses réflexions, le visage triste. Mais étrangement, au lieu d'alarmer l'ainé, ce comportement avait pour conséquence de rendre le jeune frère plus désirable encore. Oui, par moments, Ikki avait terriblement envie de lui, et ce désir qu'il avait au début se changea graduellement en obsession. Pour qu'une telle envie ait prit racine dans son esprit, lui qui ne voulait au début que protéger son frère, il n'y avait qu'une seule cause possible : Shun avait changé… A moins que ce ne soit lui-même qui ait changé, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

« -Nii-san ! Héla Shun, qui s'était accoudé au rebord de la piscine, et qui lui faisait de grands signes de la main. Viens te baigner ! Tu verras, ça fait vraiment du bien ! »

Revenant à la réalité comme s'il venait de se réveiller, Ikki cligna des yeux. Il s'était encore égaré dans ses pensées incestueuses, qui étaient devenues un fait quotidien en ce moment… Il regarda son frère qui continuait à l'appeler gaiement, et se surpris à penser que ça ne serait pas si mal que ça d'aller piquer une tête…

« -Bah, laisse tomber, dit Seiya en rejoignant le chevalier d'Andromède, il ne viendra pas. Il est trop asocial pour se joindre à nous…

-Seiya… » Répondit Shun, visiblement partagé.

Piqué au vif par la réflexion, qui n'était pas entièrement fausse, Ikki se leva en enleva son Tee-shirt sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion. Il fallait faire celui qui n'avait rien entendu et qui, après s'être bien exposé au soleil, avait tout simplement envie de se rafraîchir. Ainsi, extérieurement il semblait être comme d'habitude : calme et rigide. Mais à l'intérieur, il bouillait de colère. Les paroles de Seiya ne l'avaient pas tant que ça atteint c'était plutôt le fait que Shun le prenne pour ce qu'il n'était pas. Et il n'était pas question qu'il le prenne pour un asocial, insensible et toujours de mauvais poil. Il ne voulait pas que son frère ait une telle image de lui.

Tout en s'avançant vers le bassin, il se délecta de l'effet qu'il produisait. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir Hyoga, l'air dubitatif, se retourner après avoir entendu la réplique cinglante de Seiya. Shiryu, quant à lui, s'était rapproché des deux autres en voyant le Phénix se lever. Visiblement, les deux amis étaient en train de penser que l'aîné allait faire ravaler ses paroles au jeune impertinent. Ce dernier, enthousiaste, n'avait rien remarqué et scandait haut et fort le nom d'Ikki pour l'encourager à entrer plus vite dans l'eau. Mais le concerné n'avait d'yeux que pour Shun, qui le regardait avec son éternel sourire innocent, visiblement ravi de le voir changer d'avis et de se joindre à eux.

Arrivé au rebord de la piscine, il plongea directement, juste à côté d'eux. L'eau fraîche le glaça jusqu'aux entrailles, lui qui avait passé la majeur partie de l'après-midi allongé au soleil. Il resta un instant sous l'eau, nageant jusqu'à la rive opposée, dans le but de s'habituer le plus rapidement possible à la température du milieu. Atteignant la paroi, il remonta à la surface pour reprendre une grande bouffée d'air, avant de retourner presque aussitôt sous l'eau pour refaire le chemin inverse. Gardant les yeux ouverts sous l'eau, il pu même en profiter pour regarder la partie immergée du corps de Shun. A ce moment là, il était content que le chlore lui ruine les yeux, brouillant partiellement sa vision : cela lui évitait d'avoir une réaction physique susceptible de le trahir… En arrivant auprès de ses amis, il eut envie de couler Seiya… Ce qu'il fit avec un plaisir malveillant. Celui-ci, qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout, bu bien évidemment la tasse, et se dégagea de son assaillant précipitamment en crachotant. Hyoga, qui s'était approché du bassin après le plongeon d'Ikki, éclata de rire en voyant la scène, rapidement rejoint par les trois autres amis. Seiya, après avoir reprit son souffle, regarda Ikki avec défi.

« -Alors Seiya ? Tu joues les rabat-joies ? Taquina Hyoga d'un ton amusé.

-Tu comptes toujours faire la course, ou tu préfère abandonner ? Renchéri Ikki, appuyé contre le rebord de la piscine, l'air moqueur.

-Tu rigoles ? S'exclama l'autre les yeux étincelants, son esprit de compétition refaisant surface. J'vous prends quand vous voulez !

-Ah non ! Ne me mêlez pas à ça ! S'emporta Hyoga, faisant mine de repartir.

-Oh allez Hyoga fais pas le con ! Râla Seiya en lui agrippant le pied, se trouvant trop près du bord.

-Humf… Renifla Ikki avec dédain. Ce sont toujours les plus petits qui aboient le plus fort…

-De qui tu parles là ? S'exclamèrent à l'unisson Hyoga et Seiya, tous les deux vexés.

- Les gars, ne nous énervons pas… Tenta timidement Shun. Ce n'est qu'une course… »

La conversation tournait de plus en plus au vinaigre au fil des secondes. Seiya et Hyoga se disputaient pour savoir qui avait raison et qui avait tort, Shiryu tentait vainement de calmer le jeu, tandis que les deux frères regardaient sans mots dire la scène. Ikki s'amusait beaucoup, et profitait de la situation pour continuer de détailler discrètement son jeune frère. Il se surprit à penser qu'il était vraiment mignon, dans son short de bain vert, assortit à la couleur de se cheveux. A cette pensée, il eut envie de savoir si ses cheveux étaient aussi doux et soyeux qu'ils en avaient l'air, et voulu les toucher. Mais alors qu'il s'approchait mine de rien de lui, et qu'il tendait la main, Seiya réussi à faire tomber Hyoga dans le bassin, provoquant une gigantesque éclaboussure. La vague engloutit les quatre autres garçons présents dans la piscine. N'ayant pas pu faire ce qu'il désirait, Ikki sentit une bouffée de rancune monter en lui. Cette fois-ci, la guerre était lancée.

« -Très bien Seiya, t'as gagné ! Lui dit-il avec un calme olympien. Faisons-la, ta course !

-Aaaah j'te retrouve, Ikki ! S'exclama celui-ci joyeusement. Et moi qui croyais que t'avais pas de…

-Seiya ! » S'exclamèrent à l'unisson Shun et Shiryu, qui avait devinés ce qu'il allait dire.

Face au comportement délibérément provocateur de son ''ami'', Ikki sentit sa colère augmenter d'intensité. Cette fois-ci, il allait le crever…

« -Allez ! Tous en ligne ! S'exclama Seiya, qui ne se doutait de rien. On commence là où on a pied, vers les marches, et on se fait l'aller-retour le plus vite possible ! »

Un sourire sournois se dessina sur les lèvres d'Ikki. C'était parfait. Tandis qu'une idée malveillante fleurissait en lui, il vit que Shun le regardait d'un air interrogatif. L'aîné lui répondit avec un petit sourire mystérieux, puis il se dirigea vers le point de départ sans rien dire, suivit de Hyoga qui avait fini par céder aux multiples supplications de Seiya. Il s'arrangea pour se placer juste à côté du jeune Pégase. Lorsque celui-ci lança le « top départ », et qu'il s'élança en avant, Ikki lui attrapa le pied, le faisant tomber la tête la première dans l'eau. Puis, l'air de rien, il suivit les autres qui étaient trop concentrés sur la course pour avoir remarquer quelque chose. Bien évidemment, le Phénix arriva avant-dernier, juste après Shun. Shiryu et Hyoga, qui étaient tous deux très bons nageurs, étaient arrivés tous deux ex-æquo, et étaient partants pour faire une autre course dans le but de se départager. De son côté, Seiya fulminait. Il se mit à brailler que quelqu'un avait triché, et qu'il voulait recommencer la course. Loin de s'inquiéter pour lui-même (Seiya risquait de le soupçonner), Ikki avait de nouveau perdu la notion de la réalité. Il regardait Shun, qui était légèrement essoufflé, les joues rosies par l'effort. A ce moment-là, une vague de désir s'empara de lui, telle qu'il était incapable de réfréner. Choqué par la puissance de cette réaction, Ikki vacilla légèrement. L'envie était si forte que son corps tout entier semblait s'enflammer, en particulier vers un endroit bien précis situé au bas du ventre…

Ne voulant surtout pas être vu dans une situation pareille, surtout vu la cause, Ikki sortit précipitamment de l'eau et se dirigea d'un bon pas vers sa serviette pour enfiler son Tee-shirt.

« -Hé ! Ikki ! Appela Seiya en le voyant partir. Où tu vas comme ça ? Aurais-tu peur de te faire battre de nouveau?

-Non, j'en ai juste marre. Répondit-il en s'obstinant à lui tourner le dos, soucieux de cacher sa virilité. Je retourne au manoir… »

Puis il parti sans rien ajouter, la serviette sur les épaules. Il crut entendre Seiya lui crier quelque chose, mais il l'ignora, préférant mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et l'objet de ses désirs… Ou plutôt l'homme de ses désirs.

Il grimpa rapidement les marches de pierre menant à la porte d'entrée et pénétra dans le hall, non sans jeter des regards nerveux aux alentours. Il ne manquerait plus que quelqu'un le voit dans cet état-là ! Mais heureusement pour lui, tout le monde semblait avoir déserté le château, préférant profiter du beau temps dans le parc, ce qui l'arrangea grandement. Il alla directement s'enfermer dans les toilettes, dans le but de calmer ses ardeurs sans être vu, et sans rien salir… En ressortant de son sanctuaire, quelques minutes plus tard, il avait retrouvé son calme, malgré les images de Shun qui continuaient de hanter son esprit. Déterminé à se débarrasser de ces images décidément trop louches, il décida d'aller prendre une douche. Ce petit passage à la salle de bain lui permettrait aussi de retirer l'odeur désagréable du chlore de la piscine. Il alla en conséquence à la salle de bain, posa se serviette sur un tabouret, se rappela qu'il lui fallait des vêtements, retourna dans sa chambre pour les prendre, puis ferma la porte de la salle de bain et posa ses vêtements par-dessus la serviette. En passant devant le miroir mural, il s'arrêta et se regarda dans la glace. Il fut surpris de voir à quel point il avait l'air perturbé. Il tenta de reprendre son habituel air renfrogné et posé, mais sans succès. Le fait qu'il éprouve plus que de l'amour fraternel envers Shun devait le préoccuper plus qu'il ne le pensait… Il passa sa main dans les cheveux en soupirant. Cela risquait de devenir compliqué. Comment pouvait-il assouvir ses désirs, de plus en plus intenses, sur son propre frère ? Etait-ce réellement de l'amour, ou était-il seulement attiré physiquement, juste pour le sexe ? Ikki resta longuement plongé dans ses réflexions, planté devant la glace, puis il poussa un nouveau soupir (plus agacé cette fois-ci), et retira son Tee-shirt pour faire ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis un moment : prendre une douche. Mais alors qu'il avait passé sa tête sous le vêtement, il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Il avait oublié de fermer la porte à clé…

Il enleva complètement son Tee-shirt et regarda vers celui qui venait de s'introduire dans la pièce. En voyant Shun, debout devant lui, encore en maillot de bain et une serviette sur le bras, Ikki eut de nouveau le souffle coupé, pour la seconde fois de la journée. Il ne s'attendait pas à recroiser son frère aussi tôt, et surtout pas dans la salle de bain du manoir ! Accidentellement (ou instinctivement, il ne savait pas), son regard glissa lentement du visage de Shun pour le détailler entièrement. Sentant de nouveau un fourmillement de sensations dans son corps, Ikki releva le regard immédiatement, tout en feignant n'être absolument pas gêné par la situation. Ils étaient frère nom de Dieu, quoi de plus normal de se retrouver torses nus dans la même pièce ! Il vit alors avec surprise que Shun le regardait avec des yeux ronds des pieds à la tête, et qu'il rougissait au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Ils restèrent un moment immobiles, à se reluquer mutuellement, puis Shun sembla enfin se rendre compte de la situation. Il se retourna précipitamment en s'écriant « Désolé ! », et sorti en claquant la porte, laissant Ikki encore chamboulé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Se faisait-il des idées ?

**OoooooO**

Shun venait de refermer la porte de la salle de bain, bien qu'un peu trop violemment à son goût. Il avait tellement été surpris de voir Ikki, à moitié nu devant lui, qu'il s'était mis à paniquer. Il savait qu'il s'était mis à rougir horriblement, car il sentait encore ses joues le brûler. Le cœur encore palpitant d'émotions contradictoires, oscillant entre joie et terreur, le jeune Andromède s'appuya dos contre la porte, et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il savait que depuis un moment, ses sentiments envers son frère aîné avaient radicalement changés. Bien qu'au départ cela l'ait horrifié au plus haut point (comment pouvait-on désirer un amour homosexuel et incestueux en même temps ?), il avait finit par l'accepter, ne pouvant se débarrasser de cette affection puissante et douloureuse à la fois. Mais malgré cette prise de conscience, son cœur continuait de souffrir, et il sentait qu'il arrivait de moins en moins à dominer les nombreuses émotions qui l'assaillaient à chaque fois que ses yeux s'attardaient sur Ikki. En repensant à la scène de la salle de bain, Shun sentit son cœur se serrer davantage, et des larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il avait envie de lui hurler tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il aurait voulu se jeter dans ses bras, l'embrasser, sentir sa peau et ses muscles contre lui… Mais c'était impossible. Ils étaient frères, ils ne pouvaient donc pas s'unir. Et plus que cette union impossible, Shun redoutait surtout la réaction de son frère, il avait peur qu'il le rejette, qu'il soit dégoûté, ou pire, qu'il le fui, qu'il parte à jamais…

Soudain, la porte contre laquelle il s'était appuyé s'ouvrit, et il se sentit basculer en arrière.

« -Shun ! Att… » Appela Ikki, avant de recevoir son frère dans les bras.

Le dos jeune Andromède contre lui, il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. La main toujours posée sur la poignée de la porte, Ikki avait tendu par réflexe le bras droit pour empêcher Shun de tomber. Lui qui avait tant désiré le serrer contre lui quelques minutes seulement auparavant, il ne savait plus quoi faire maintenant, à part le regarder avec des yeux ronds. Puis le frère cadet tourna la tête et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Chacun pouvait sentir son propre cœur s'emballer.

Dès que leur regard s'étaient croisés, Shun avait senti qu'il rougissait de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci il ne se détourna pas. Il sentait que quelque chose s'opérait entre eux, comme si un lien se formait entre leur esprit. Puis Ikki fronça les sourcils, et tendit sa main vers le visage de son frère, pour récolter une unique larme. Shun rougit de plus belle, se maudissant d'être aussi sentimental. Mais son exaspération s'envola presque aussi vite qu'elle était venue, noyée dans les yeux de celui qu'il chérissait. Il aimait tellement cette expression que prenait son frère lorsqu'il se perdait dans une intense réflexion, lui donnant un air si sérieux, et si charismatique… Puis soudain, quelque chose dans son regard réfléchi changea, pour se muer en une nouvelle émotion. Shun lut alors de la surprise dans les prunelles de son frère, et son cœur fit un bond puissant dans sa poitrine. Il était si proche de lui, qu'il en perdait tous ses moyens. La moindre expression se peignant sur son visage, le simple souffle de sa respiration, le seul mouvement de sa poitrine contre son dos, procurait un désir intense au jeune homme. Il aurait tellement aimé le prendre dans ses bras… La surprise de l'aîné s'agrandi dans ses yeux, puis soudain un sourire doux comme une bise de printemps apparu, finissant de faire fondre le cœur de Shun. Et alors que le cadet se disait qu'il était si bien entre les bras musclés du Phénix (si bien, qu'il aurait pu ronronner s'il avait été un chat), Ikki murmura doucement :

« -Alors si j'ai bien compris, c'était ça qui te tracassait depuis quelques temps… » Murmura Ikki en s'approchant un peu plus de son visage.

Shun eut à peine le temps de réagir que son frère l'embrassait déjà avec douceur et amour. Dans le regard de Shun, Ikki avait su y lire un désir profondément enfoui, un amour fort et sincère. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots, ils s'étaient tout dit avec les yeux…

D'abord surpris, Shun s'abandonna à son baiser avec une joie et un soulagement profonds. Lui qui avait eu si peur d'être rejeté, lui qui redoutait le regard de son frère, lui qui avait eu si peur d'avoir le cœur brisé, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Il s'était éloigné progressivement des autres, ayant perdu le goût de s'amuser, tout en s'efforçant à ce que l'on ne remarque pas se changement qui s'était opéré en lui. Mais visiblement, Ikki s'était rendu compte que quelque chose clochait, et qui plus est, il répondait à son amour…

Le claquement d'une porte à l'étage inférieur interrompit brusquement leur baiser. Des pas retentirent dans l'escalier, et Shun sentit son cœur s'affoler. Il ne voulait pas quitter Ikki maintenant, mais que feraient-ils si jamais on les surprenait ? Son frère dû ressentir sa panique car il le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

« -N'avais-tu pas envie de prendre une douche ? » Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, les yeux pétillants de malice.

D'abord surpris par la proposition, Shun hocha doucement la tête avec un sourire. Ils en avaient tous les deux envie… Tout en continuant à le serrer dans ses bras, Ikki referma la porte de la salle de bain, sans oublier cette fois-ci de fermer à clé.

_ ~~J'arrive à me glisser juste avant que la porte ne se referme,_

_ Il me dit « On y va ? », et sa voix me fait quitter la terre ferme…~~_

Ikki l'embrassa de nouveau avec passion, et Shun prenait de plus en plus de plaisir à sentir le corps de son frère contre le sien.

**OoooooO**

Continuant à embrasser son jeune frère, Ikki tentait de le guider maladroitement vers la baignoire, mais le désir se faisait de plus en plus fort, et son maillot de bain (qu'il n'avait toujours pas retiré) commençait à devenir quelque peu… serré. Et bien qu'il effectuait tous ses gestes avec douceur, l'excitation ne faisait que monter au fil des baisers et des caresses que Shun lui rendait. Rompant un baiser particulièrement électrique, ils s'autorisèrent un bref moment de répit pour reprendre leur souffle, appuyés l'un contre l'autre. La tête du chevalier d'Andromède sur son épaule, Ikki pouvait sentir le cœur de son amour résonner contre sa propre poitrine, et il fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir du mal à garder un rythme cardiaque normal. C'était comme si leurs cœurs étaient branchés sur la même longueur d'onde, battant à un rythme effréné. Shun poussa un petit soupire de plaisir, et Ikki cru qu'il allait perdre son calme et qu'il allait faire l'amour à son frère sur le sol même de la salle. La tête posée contre celle de Shun, le chevalier du Phénix ferma les yeux et inspira profondément par le nez, puis expira lentement par la bouche en espérant ainsi recouvrer ses esprits. Mais à ce moment-là, Shun eut un petit rire, et Ikki sentit qu'il serait difficile de ne pas craquer. Il avait l'impression que la douce hilarité de son frère se répandait dans tout son corps, l'enveloppant d'une douce chaleur et le rendant plus instable encore.

« -Tu sais, lui dit Shun, la tête toujours posée sur son épaule, tu n'as pas à me ménager. Je ne suis pas aussi fragile que j'en ai l'air… »

Il eut de nouveau un petit rire, et Ikki sentit son cœur s'envoler. Il écarta son frère de lui et le regarda dans les yeux avec un sourire tendre. Il avait compris le message…

« -Si c'est ce que tu veux… » Lui dit-il en franchissant avec lui les derniers pas menant à leur ''nid d'amour'' …

Ils allèrent directement sous l'eau chaude, et Ikki ôta le maillot de bain de Shun, tandis que ce dernier faisait de même avec celui de son aîné. Ikki, qui était déjà quelque peu ''échauffé'' depuis l'épisode de la piscine, n'attendit pas une minute de plus. Il plaqua doucement son frère contre la paroi de la douche et l'embrassa langoureusement. Shun passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui rendit son baiser avec plus de passion encore, leur deux corps nus rapprochés comme ils ne l'avaient jamais été, chacun ayant leur virilité fièrement dressé.

_ ~~Alors… Les lumières dansent, tout se mélange,_

_ Je suis en tête à tête avec un ange !_

_ Hmmhmmhmmhmm… En apesanteur…_

_ Hmmhmmhmmhmm… Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures !~~_

Tous deux jouirent quasiment au même moment, et l'eau lava bien vite le produit de leur amour. Ils se regardèrent un moment, ruisselant de sueur et du liquide brulant. Ikki ramena une mèche de cheveux qui cachait le visage rayonnant de Shun. Il se pencha ensuite vers son oreille, lui murmura son amour, et les joues du frère cadet rosirent légèrement. Shun lui fit un sourire éclatant et lui répondit en écho.

_ ~~Il arrange ses cheveux, j'ai le cœur juste au bord des yeux,_

_ Et sans le regarder je sens la chaleur d'un autre langage,_

_ Alors…~~_

Puis Ikki lui demanda de s'accrocher à lui, et le prit par les jambes. Sous les gouttes brulantes de la douche du manoir, ils firent l'amour comme s'ils avaient attendus des années avant de passer à l'acte… Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux…

_ ~~Les yeux rivés… Sur son visage…_

_ Pourvu que rien n'arrête le voyage !_

_ Hmmhmmhmmhmm… En apesanteur…_

_ Hmmhmmhmmhmm… Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures !~~_

**OoooooO**

Quelques jours après leur union charnelle, Shun et Ikki sortaient ensemble…. Officieusement. Ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé le moyen de le dire aux autres. Shun avait peur de leurs regards, tandis qu'Ikki se fichait éperdument de leur avis. Pour lui, seul leur amour comptait. Les autres devaient soit l'accepter, soit se taire. Ainsi, alors que Shun se creusait la tête pour trouver une annonce acceptable à sortir à leurs amis, Ikki ne cessait de le taquiner en le prenant dans ses bras à chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait, ou à trouver de nouveaux points sensibles pour faire craquer Shun. Ce comportement, surprenant de la part du Phénix, s'expliquait par l'humeur maussade du cadet. Ne sachant pas comment officialiser leur amour, Ikki se contentait de cajoler son frère pour lui éviter d'être trop triste…

Un après-midi, Shun était dans le salon, en train de rêvasser devant la fenêtre donnant sur le parc. Il profitait d'un moment où il n'y avait plus personne dans le manoir pour s'abandonner dans ses réflexions : Seiya se promenait dans le parc avec Saori Hyoga s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, avec tous les volets fermés (il faisait encore trop chaud pour lui) Shiryu s'entraînait dans la salle de musculation et Ikki était parti en ville. Shun poussa un petit soupire en pensant à ce dernier. Son grand frère était si doux, si attentionné envers lui, comme il l'avait toujours été. Mais quelque chose avait changé en lui, et Shun ne savait si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose…

« -Et bien alors ? On rêvasse ? » Demanda une voix à son oreille.

Le corps tout entier de Shun sembla parcouru de décharges électriques en entendant la voix de son amour, et il sursauta en sentant ses bras autour de ses épaules. Il ne l'avait ni entendu, ni senti venir.

« -Tu me semble bien pensif en ce moment… Murmura Ikki. C'est toujours pour la même histoire ?

-… Je suis désolé. Répondit Shun en baissant la tête. Ca doit être pénible pour toi de m'entendre ressasser les mêmes choses sans arrêt… »

Son frère resserra doucement son étreinte sur lui, et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

« -Tant que je peux te serrer dans mes bras, peu m'importe ce que pensent les autres. Mais… Ajouta-t-il en commençant à l'embrasser dans le cou. De te voir avec une expression aussi triste peinte sur ton visage, cela me donne envie de faire tout mon possible pour te faire sourire de nouveau… »

Ses bras descendirent jusqu'à la taille et l'attira davantage contre lui, plaquant son bassin contre le sien. Il continua à l'embrasser dans le cou, puis remonta progressivement jusqu'à son oreille et la mordilla un peu. Malgré sa raison qui lui ordonnait de résister, l'endroit et le moment étant plutôt inapproprié, Shun se surpris à respirer plus vite. Il était incapable de contrer son désir et les avances de son frère, qui gagnait de toute façon à chaque fois…. Shun poussa malgré lui un petit soupire de plaisir lorsque le Phénix lui lécha le bord de l'oreille de bas en haut, ce qui ravi ce dernier.

« -Tiens ? Murmura Ikki avec un petit sourire amusé. Tu semble bien réagir à cet endroit-là…

-Ikki… » Soupira d'aise le martyre en frissonnant

Shun tourna la tête et chercha les lèvres de son frère. Ils échangèrent un long baiser, puis, lorsqu'ils reprirent leur souffle, le chevalier d'Andromède se retourna complètement pour faire face à son frère. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux avec une expression tendre, les mains entourant son bassin, et lui dit tout simplement : « Je t'aime ». C'est après avoir prononcé ces mots que quelqu'un regardait la scène depuis le hall du manoir, et d'après la tête qu'il faisait, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était là depuis un moment…

« -Sh… Shiryu ? » S'exclama Shun avec stupeur.

Ikki se retourna à son tour et mis délibérément son bras autour de la hanche de son frère, histoire de montrer très explicitement que le Dragon n'avait pas rêvé.

« -Tiens ! Shiryu ! Quelle surprise ! » Fit Ikki avec un sourire

Le ton d'Ikki paraissait tellement faux que Shun se demanda si le Phénix ne savait pas depuis le début qu'ils étaient observés. L'interpellé, quant à lui, les regardait avec une mine surprise, puis son visage changea pour prendre une expression amusée.

« -Il me semblait bien que votre relation avait changé… Dit-il avec un sourire en s'approchant d'eux. Ca fait depuis quand ? Juste après le combat contre Poséidon ? »

Shun était tellement ébahi par la réaction plus qu'inattendue de son ami, qu'il en oublia de répondre, et ce fut donc Ikki qui s'en chargea.

« -Non, ça fait moins d'une semaine…

-Ah ! Je vois… La piscine… » Conclu Shiryu avec un sourire entendu.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour d'Ikki de perdre l'usage de la parole. Shun se mit à rougir violement, et s'exclama :

« -Comment es-tu au courant ? Tu nous as entendus dans la salle de bain ?

-Ah ? Alors comme ça, ça s'est passé dans la salle de bain ? S'étonna l'interrogé, de plus en plus amusé. Eh bien, pour une première fois, vous avez plutôt bien choisi votre endroit… Ici, au moins, ça ne laisse pas de traces… »

Shun, cramoisi, plaça une main devant sa bouche, se rendant compte qu'il avait fait une gaffe. Ikki, quant à lui, se mit à éclater de rire.

« -Tu m'as l'air bien informé ! S'exclama-t-il, hilare.

-Mouais… Répondit l'autre en riant, avant de reprendre son sérieux. Non, en réalité c'est plutôt ton comportement en sortant de la piscine qui nous a mis la puce à l'oreille, à Hyoga et moi.

-Ah ? Demanda Ikki avec surprise. C'était si flagrant que ça ?

-Oh oui ! Confirma Shiryu avec un nouvel éclat de rire. Ton comportement en disait long sur ta ''forme physique''… Ajouta-t-il avec un regard très évocateur. Bon, je vous laisse, je vais me charger d'apprendre la nouvelle aux autres. Ils commençaient à se poser des questions… »

Sur ces mots, Shiryu parti en direction du hall d'entrée, laissant les deux tourtereaux de nouveau seul.

« -Qu'a-t-il voulu dire par là ? Demanda Shun en regardant Shiryu sortir du manoir.

-Sûrement que nous nous sommes trahis avec nos regards langoureux pendant les repas… Répondit Ikki en croyant qu'il parlait des questions que se posaient leurs amis.

-Non, contesta son frère en riant, je parlais de ta soi-disant ''forme physique''…

-Oh, ça ? » Fit Ikki, légèrement gêné.

Il hésita à répondre. Il n'avait pas envie de lui avouer les pulsions de désir qu'il avait ressentit en le voyant essoufflé, pulsions qui s'étaient manifestées au niveau de son organe génital. Mais d'un autre côté, cela lui répugnait de mentir à Shun, surtout pour une si petite chose… Il finit par lui murmurer la vérité à l'oreille, non sans se sentir rougir légèrement. Shun le regarda d'abord avec surprise, puis parti de nouveau d'un fou rire. Puis il se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres avant de lui chuchoter : « Ce soir, ça te dit un bain de minuit ? »


End file.
